A Crack in the Porcelain
by bucky9987
Summary: What happens when Az feels that Kurt stands in the way of his happiness? ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Azimio was considered to be at the top of the food chain. He was a relatively popular football player who could have any girl he wanted wrapped around his finger. But the one person he wants doesn't pay him any mind…

He shouldn't feel this way…at least he told himself he shouldn't. Az was finally coming to terms with the fact that he was gay. He treated it as a phase, keeping up appearances by dating different girls around the school, scratching his itch every now and then. That was until he started catching feelings. Found someone who he met more than once. Leaning against his locker, he remembered the last time they met.

It was a Saturday night. He was playing C.O.D., when he got a text on his phone from his main squeeze "coclia amicus", or CA for short.

"_Bored and lonely. Can I come over?_"

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and, with a smile, motioned his guest to the bedroom. The moment they were there, Az slammed CA against the door and ravaged him. Lips crashed upon lips, each battling for dominance. CA thrust his hips forward, begging for the friction he so desperately needed. Az grabbed his ass, giving him the extra leverage he needed, and he was rewarded with a heavy growl, one that shot right to Az's groin. Pulling back, biting CA's bottom lip as he left, he admired the perfect body in front of him.

"Strip. Now."

CA readily obeyed, throwing his clothes in the corner. Az shortly followed and noticed CA staring at him,

He started to teasingly stroke his cock. "You want this? Come and get it."

CA walked over slowly and got into position. He started swirling his tongue around the head before engulfing Az. Az's eyes rolled back in his head as he bit his lip to stifle a moan. He intertwined his hand in hair, guiding the man on his knees. Suddenly, CA took Az to the hilt.

"Oh shit…"

He was paralyzed with pleasure. He was visibly impressed, as the man below was doing what no one had been able to do. In fear of coming too soon, he stopped him. "Easy tiger, there will be time for that." He reached over and pulled to lube and condoms out of his dresser. "Up here, on your back"

After applying a generous amount of lube on his fingers, he slowly started stroking CA's hole. He inserted a finger and began to stretch him. He bent his fingers to find that one spot that would turn CA to putty. When he arched his back up and produced some of the sexiest noises that anyone had ever heard, Az knew he hit it.

"Oh…fuck me…"

Az chuckled as he inserted a second, then a third finger. "I intend to."

CA moved his hips in time to Az's fingers. Soon he just let him move to his heart's content.

"Az, I need you…inside me….please…"

That was all he needed to hear. He ripped open the condom and rolled it skillfully over his member. Lined up at his entrance, he took great care to not hurt him, unlike the others. After what seemed like an eternity, he was all the way in. He could have came right then, if he didn't still himself. CA nudged his hips, signaling that he was ready. They set up a steady rhythm, among the midst of "shit," "fuck," and "Oh my God, whatever you are doing, DON"T STOP!" Az realized at that moment that he wasn't just fucking this kid, he was making love to him. This just made his strokes longer, more intense. He felt CA clench around him and he knew it wouldn't be long.

"Az , I'm coming Az…oh God, Az…"

"Yeah, call my name baby."

"Az…Az…Az!"

He was shot back to reality when he heard Dave and noticed him in standing in his face...and the people staring at him "Yo! Earth to Az! You ok, man?" He shook his head. "Yeah man." Dave looked down disbelieving. "Really? Cause there seems to be a differing opinion. You might wanna take care of that…"

"Oh, SHIT!" Az immediately covered himself and ran toward the bathroom. "I'll catch you later man!"

"Ok man…well I'm headed to Calculus. I gotta walk Kurt to class first though. See you later."

Hearing that name always stopped him dead in his tracks. Everything was fine until he came back and Dave started the Bully Whips with Santana. Az used to see Dave all the time. Now he'd be lucky if he saw him before football practice. Kurt took away the one thing Az had in his life…the one man he truly loved. And he was gonna have to get him back.

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think. If you like it, I'll continue. Hope you enjoyed :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt made his way through the halls of McKinley, bathing himself in its familiarity. While his time at Dalton has been nice, he felt that it was just too "cookie-cutter" for his liking. He thought that the change of scenery might be good for him, but he became bored quickly. He missed the sporadic nature of McKinley, missed wearing his designer clothes rather than that damn uniform everyday. But most of all, he missed his friends. Sure he had Blaine (who, after what had seemed like an eternity, returned his feelings), but it wasn't enough to keep him there.

What had shocked him, however, was how quickly he adjusted after move. He deftly picked up the performances in Glee. He situated himself in his classes without conflict; half of them admired the way he never seemed to back down from anything, the rest were scared of him, dubbing him "the one who faced Karofsky and lived."

But what had surprised him most of all was how nice Dave had been to him. Whenever he talked to him, Dave would genuinely smile and it warmed his heart everytime. But he still was still wary in his presence. He doesn't deny that things are better, _much_ better since he transferred back, but he still held on to the fear that old Dave would reemerge. Kurt shook himself loose from his thought as he reached French.

"I'll pick you up after class so stay here until I get back." Kurt nodded, but couldn't help but notice that Dave seemed to be conflicted. "Is everything ok, Dave?" Dave wanted to assure him that everything was fine, but after looking into Kurt's eyes, full of compassion and concern, he couldn't take it. He dropped his head and began to cry. Kurt instinctively placed a hand on his shoulder. Dave didn't shy away from the touch.

"I don't understand how you can even talk to me after the things I did to you or why you even care about me. I don't even deserve to look at you; much less occupy the same space."

"Dave…"

"Although it might seem worthless now, I'm sorry. For the slushies, the swirlies, throwing you in the dumpster, for the death threat…for everything. I'm just a worthless piece of shit, and I understand you put up with me because of the Bully Whips. Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because I have forgiven you." Dave jerked his head up in complete disbelief. "I know you don't believe it, but it's true. I understand that the asshole you were came from a place of fear and anger; I've been there before. And yes, we did start off on shaky ground, to say the least. But I like the Dave I see now. The Dave that smiles to me when he talks about his day. The Dave who lights up talking about sports, even explaining things to me that I don't understand. The Dave that actually wants to try to get to know me rather than make my life miserable. That's the Dave I want to get to know. I see you're in pain, and you know what needs to be done to lift that burden."

Dave opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Kurt's hand. "I'm not forcing you to come out. That's needs to be done on your own time. I realize that now. So I want to apologize pushing you. But when you're ready to come out, I'll be right beside you cheering you on."

Dave used his sleeve to wipe his eyes and smiled. "Thanks. I need to go or I'll be late for Calculus. Remember, stay right here and I'll come get you, ok?"

Kurt smiled and nodded once again as Dave ran down the hall to class.

Kurt was bored out of his mind in French class. Here he was in an advanced class and they were still putting together simple sentences. So when he felt his phone buzz, he figured he wouldn't be missing too much if he checked it. He noticed that it wasn't a number he was familiar with. Thinking it was another Glee member sending a mass text letting everyone know that he or she had a new number, he opened the text. But as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't.

"_Stay away from my boyfriend if you know what good for you."_

Kurt shut his phone just as the bell rang to dismiss class. "Blaine's cheating on me," he told himself. Before the tears could flow, he took a deep breath and composed himself and made his way to Glee. As he stepped through the door, everyone fell quiet as they noticed the look on his face. It was the legendary, hair trigger "bitch fit" face. Everyone had experienced it, and everyone felt sorry for who was on the receiving end.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine rushed to Kurt's house after receiving his text. He straightened his blazer before knocking on the door. Kurt opened the door and noticed the annoyingly sweet smile that Kurt fell for in the first place. But he steeled himself against showing any signs of weakness. Blaine moved in for a kiss, but was stopped by Kurt's hand.

"Uh…not gonna happen. When I told you we needed to talk, I meant just that."

Kurt turned on his heels and walked to his bedroom before noticing that Blaine wasn't following.

"Well don't just stand there. Come in."

Blaine gave a quizzical look before stepping in and following after him. When he made his way there, he saw Kurt facing the window. Snaking his arms around Kurt's waist, he whispered, "I've miss you, Kurt. Seeing you became the best part of my day. Now what am I supposed to do?"

Kurt almost forgot why he had called Blaine over. Blaine knew what made Kurt tick, knew all the right buttons to push to make him putty in his hands. Then he remembered the text, and his ice queen persona took full force, hardening his resolve. He immediately removed Blaine's hand and turned to face him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What part of 'we are just going to talk' did you not understand?"

"Ok, I don't get it! When I first walk in, you flat out deny me, then you give me bedroom eyes and the come-hither look, then you act like I have the plague!" Blaine, noticing the look on his boyfriend's face, asked, "What's going on, Kurt?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Kurt took his phone out of his Prada bag and pulled up the text. Giving the phone to Blaine, he thought to himself, "_Please tell me I'm overreacting. Please just dissuade my fears and placate me. Please give me any explanation to this and I'll believe you._"Blaine instead let out a defeated laugh and handed back the phone.

"I guess you found out, huh?"

Kurt took a look of complete shock. "What?"

"Yeah, I've cheated on you. I didn't mean for it to, it just did. I never meant for you to find out this way."

"Bullshit! You never meant for me to find out at all! I guess I understand why you're so fucking full of cheer all the time. You just fuck away all your problem while I'm left to deal with mine alone, right?"

Blaine's cryptic demeanor suddenly began to crack. "It's not like that Kurt. You know how much I love you. It's just that we've been dating for 5 months and we've never had sex."

The countertenor was in the Warbler's face. "So I'm the bad person because I didn't throw myself at you to show my undying adoration for you? Well you'll have to pardon me if I was waiting for the time where I would be ready and that you would be considerate enough to wait! And you love me? I didn't think you knew what it meant, much less that it existed." Kurt picked up the dictionary on his dresser and flipped through the pages.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the definition of love because, last time I checked, I didn't find it to be that your boyfriend has his pathetic excuse for a dick buried in someone else's ass!" With that, he slammed the book on his bed.

Blaine flinched at the words seething from Kurt's mouth. _"Good,"_ he thought, "_I want to make him feel more worthless than the dirt under my custom-made Louis Vuitton boots._" "Who?"

Blaine looked at the floor, muscles tensing. He thought that being caught in the act was enough, becoming angry because he knew Kurt definitely wasn't finished. "Answer me!"

"Jeff, Quincy, Chris, Wes…and the rest of the Warblers."

"What?" Kurt gasped as he felt the acid make it's way up his and had to bite his lip in order to stop the tears, and he was pretty sure he drew blood. "So was that you plan all along? To get me into the Warblers so you and your degenerate Warblers could get into my pants? You are the most immoral, most disgusting thing I have even seen in my life!"

"Don't act all high and mighty! You and I both know that I wasn't the only one that strayed!"

"Excuse me?"

Kurt took a step back when Blaine looked at him like a demon possessed.

"Dave. I've seen the way to talk to him, about him, the way you light up whenever you talk about him. Admit it," Blaine stepped in Kurt's face, "you wanted to be with him and use me as a cover. Nice little Blaine in front of the family and friends, while you fuck that troll in private. You're just as fucked up as me!"

Kurt hadn't known his own strength until Blaine fell to the floor, a fresh red mark on his face where he had been slapped.

"Get out…I don't ever want to see your face or hear from you ever again. You disgust me."

Blaine looked at Kurt with eyes full of hate and lifted his hand to retaliate. "You shouldn't have fucking done that."

"Touch him and you die."

They both turned around and noticed Burt standing in the doorway. He heard screaming from the room and decided to investigate, and he was glad that he did. "Get out of my house. I don't want to hear you, see you, smell you. If I hear that you set foot near this house, I will put you in the hospital. And if you ever think of raising a hand against my son again…" He let his eyes fill in the silence

"Whatever," he growled as he walked out the door. "Probably would have been a terrible fuck anyway"

Burt grabbed his Kurt's wrist before he could take off after him "He isn't worth it, son. He isn't worth it. When Kurt finally relaxed, he let him go. Kurt began to pace the floor, and Burt knew what he wanted. But he knew that he also feared that Blaine might be out there waiting. He took a look out of the window, and called out, "Kurt, he's gone. Your coat is in the closet."

* * *

><p>Kurt rested on his knees in front of his mother's grave. He asked his father to go with him several times, but the older man could never bring himself to go. He felt the cool gravestone beneath his fingers and laid the flowers down. This was his place of meditation and reflection. He wondered why he couldn't have seen it before. Blaine would always have an excuse for if he wanted to hang out. He was spending a lot more time with the Warblers, but he figured they were practicing for future competitions. He was jolted from his thought process when he heard a voice.<p>

"Fancy?"

He immediately looked back, wiping his eyes. "Dave? What are you doing here?"

"it's been a year since my grandmother passed away. I was bringing flowers to her grave. Are you ok?"

"I will be."

Dave didn't like Kurt's answer, but he figured he needed to be alone. "I'll see you later, I guess." He turned to walk away, but Kurt stood up and grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Please don't leave." In the midst of his heart-wrenching sobs, he cried, "I don't want to be alone…"

Dave dropped everything and took Kurt into a soul embracing hug. He knew Kurt was hurting. He didn't know why, but that wasn't important because, at the moment, Kurt needed him. And he wasn't going anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I have been looking for a job (which sucks) and have been lazy. Hopefully I will be updating more frequently.**

**BTW, i auditioned for the Glee Project. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go check out my video and like it and share it. THANKS!**

**(thegleeprojectcasting . com /Auditions /View /4386483) just copy and paste into address bar and remove the spaces :-D**

**So, without further delay, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Dave had never seen Kurt break down this far before. The Kurt he knew had been strong, holding his head high, no matter how many times he had been slushied or thrown in a dumpster. Even after he made the empty threat to him, he knew Kurt had been scared; if he wasn't, he wouldn't have ever transferred to Dalton. But he never showed it. The boy he was holding in his arms was broken, folding into himself, his foundation cracking with ever breath he took. So he did what he knew, he held the boy until his sobs got quieter, until Kurt moved and broke the silence.<p>

"Thank you Dave. I just couldn't be by myself. I'm sorry you had to seen me in such a way."

"No problem, Fancy." Dave muddled with the question in his head, but Kurt answered before he could ask.

"Blaine dumped me." He looked up to see Kurt staring at nothing in the distance, brushing away a tear. "The prick cheated on me. Only reason he was interested in me was so he could share me with the other asshole Warblers."

"If Bushy Brows doesn't get just how much or a catch you are, he doesn't deserve you. You're Kurt fucking Hummel. You're beautiful, smart, kind, and…he's not worth your tears. "

Kurt turns his head to Dave, shocked. But, blushing and smiling, he takes a deep breath and steadies himself. "I'm sorry for just unloading on you. I'll be on my way now."

Before he could move, Dave picked up the flowers at his feet and took Kurt's hand. "If you don't mind, could you stay? I don't want to be alone either."

Kurt followed Dave down a stone path until they reached a grave toward the back. Dave laid down the gardenias, his grandmother's favorite, and stood in silence.

"She was my rock, you know." Kurt jerked his head up at Dave's voice. "She was the one person I could talk to about anything, and I knew she would listen. Sometimes we go for a drive just for the hell of it. We'd play canasta and rummy while she told me about her childhood. Sometimes we'd sit in comfortable silence. She was the only person who knew that….I was gay. And she never judged me, always accepted me as I was." He took a deep breath before he continued.

"I was out of town when she died. We had an away game. I had an inkling that I shouldn't go, but she told me that if I missed it I would regret it." He moved his gaze over to Kurt. "She was right. We ended up dominating the other team. She had a heart attack when I was away. I came in to tell her all about the game when my dad met me at the door."

He hadn't known he was crying until he licked his lips. "I blamed…sometime still blame myself. I tell myself that if I had just stayed home, I could have taken her to the hospital, and even if I couldn't, I should have been there in her final moments. It was then Karofsky, the asshole and self-hating gay, was born. I had lost the only person that told me that I wasn't wrong…that I wasn't disgusting…that she loved me regardless. I shut down. And even now, I'm rebuilding myself form my self destruction."

Kurt had heard all he needed to. He hugged Dave fiercely and whispered in his ear, "It's not your fault. Just as much as she loved you then, she loves you that much now."

Dave knees buckled and he brought his head to Kurt's shoulder and cried through through the self-hate, through the guilt, through the emptiness. Kurt softly stroked his hair, thinking that his problem paled in comparison to the burden that Dave was carrying. Sure he was hurting right now, but there would be other boyfriends he could hold. Dave didn't have that.

Dave breathing slowed, and he slowly lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder. He suddenly jerked away, realizing where he was and what happened. "Thanks, Fancy."

Kurt walked over and placed a hand on his arm. "Anytime."

Kurt left his hand there a little longer than he should have. Neither boy noticed, and if they did, they didn't care. When Kurt finally noticed, he move his hand away and immediately missed the contact.

"Guess we should head home. I'll see you soon Dave."

"Yeah. You too." Dave headed toward his truck and noticed that he didn't see Kurt's car."Hey, how did you get here?"

"Oh, I walked." Dave shot a look of surprise at him. "What? I had a lot to think about."

"And now you can think about it in my truck. I'm taking you home. Get in."

It was Kurt's turn to look shocked. "_Just when I think he can't surprise me, he does,_" he thought to himself as he sat inside. They rode in comfortable silence until Dave pulled into Kurt's driveway. Without warning, Dave asked for Kurt's phone. He pressed a few buttons before giving it back.

"I put my number in there. You call me whenever you need me. I mean it."

Kurt blushed and quickly got out, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. He looked in his contacts and saw that he filed his number under "D. Karofsky". He promptly changed it to Dave before pressing the send button. Dave's phone suddenly rung and he saw a number he didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"I want to say thanks again Dave." He turned around to make eye contact with Dave. "For everything. For staying with me and for sharing your story."

"If you aren't busy tomorrow Kurt, I'd like to take you to a hilltop I go to clear my head. I just found it and it helps me stay calm."

"I'd really like that Dave. We could have a nice picnic. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Dave drove away feeling better than he had ever felt. Not only was Kurt not scared of him anymore, he actually liked him. He knew Kurt would never felt, but he had his friendship. He wore the smile the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Azimio woke up at noon on what he thought was the most beautiful Saturday. He leaped down the stairs, ensuring that he did not miss his mom's amazing pancakes, all the while smiling, pleased to hear that Kurt had broke up with Bruce, Brian or whatever the hell his name is. He figured that Kurt would be so hurt, he'd go back to the Glee losers, where he belonged, and he'd Dave would come back. He figured that Dave was only putting up with Kurt because of the Bully Whips, and the same with Kurt. But since the stupid group had been disbanded, Dave would come to his senses and realized where he belonged. Since he had no plans for the day, he ran back to his room, lazily palming the growing erection in his boxers.<p>

"_I know that Dave is gonna want some of this. He'll be creaming himself before…_" His thought was broken when he noticed Dave standing, arm in arm, laughing with one Kurt Hummel. His phone rang and although a name didn't pop up, he recognized the number. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Well, hello to you too. Just calling for payment of the favor I did you."

"You don't get shit from me. You only made it worse. I see Kurt with Dave now."

"That's impossible. I just drove by his house and his car is still there."

"Then why am I looking at them right now laughing and shit? You want me to fuck you until your mom gets pregnant or not?"

"Of course. That's the only reason I agreed. I've heard of the legendary Azimio Adams experience. "

"Then you get Kurt away from my Dave. Got it, Brandon?"

"It's Blaine."

"What the fuck ever. Do you job now."

Az snapped the phone shut. His mom walked by and saw him grip his phone so tight, it looked like he wanted to shatter it..

"Babe, you ok?"

Seeing his mom, his grip softened and he gave his signature smirk. "Yeah mom. Just something with football they sprung on us at the last minute. I'll be ok."

She walked away, yelling over her shoulder, "I told you about your anger. Keep it in check or something bad could happen."

He looked out the window, only to notice they were gone. He didn't know how he would get rid of his treat, but he would do whatever it took. Whatever it took…


	5. Chapter 5

**Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the EXTREMELY late update to this story. I got caught up in looking for a job, reading other fics (you guys are AMAZING, by the way), and just being lazy (i'm working on it lol). But here is the next chapter :-D**

**Remember, reviews are love that lets me have children over a rainbow...so yeah...enjoy :-D**

* * *

><p>As Kurt followed Dave to the hill and spread out a blanket, he took note of his surroundings. The slide, where he first conquered his fear of heights, the monkeybars, where he hung upside down until he became dizzy, and the merry-go-round , where he spun so fast he thought he would throw up. All these things brought fond memories of his childhood.<p>

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I know where we are. This is McKinley Elementary School. I used to sit on this hilltop and think of my fashion/acting career after I left Lima. I though of all the adoring fans and glamour I'd have. It's been a long time since I've been in the school."

"Huh, really? Me too."

Kurt gasped when he realized that Dave had closed the distance between them. Gathering himself, he quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at the taller teen. "I don't remember you going here."

Dave nervously smirked and ran his hand through his hair. "That's because I came here in my last year of elementary school when my dad's law practice moved from Texas. I was painfully shy and didn't talk to anyone. I saw you several times sitting here alone and wanted to speak to you but…you know…painfully shy."

"I see. Well then, let's make up for lost time." Kurt took a seat and the blanket and patted the space beside him, requesting that Dave join him. "You know my life plan, so tell me about what you plan on doing after high school."

"Well, like most people around here, I plan on going to OSU. I figure my grades are good enough to get me there. I'd major in Mathematics with a minor in Physics. I'd end up teaching Math and Physics at a middle school or high school level because, and not many people know this about me, Fancy, I like kids. But if I love it enough to continue, I'd probably get my Master's and Doctorate. I'd probably stay at OSU because in-state tuition is always cheaper."

Kurt stared in astonishment at the jock sitting before him. "You _think_ your grades are good enough? Dave, I've seen the math you do. You're in AP Calculus with an A. I just got into Algebra II, and I'm barely getting a B. You innate ability to breeze through complex equations is equal to my exquisite taste in fashion, and I never, EVER compare anything to fashion unless I know what I'm talking about. And you light up when you talk about Fig Newton's theory of relativity. I couldn't even begin to understand those things, but you make it seem as easy as breathing." Dave lowered his head and Kurt thought that he was taking what he said to heart. That is, until he heard Dave snort and realized he was laughing.

"I was trying to have a heartfelt moment and this is not the reaction I was expecting. And what is so funny?"

Dave had to take deep breaths to stop himself from laughing anymore. "I'm sorry. I am really touched, but one, it's Isaac Newton. And two, he isn't credited with the theory of relativity, Albert Einstein is."

Kurt took note of Dave face in the light of the sun. He knew he had lied when he said that the jock wasn't attractive, but he had never seen him look as beautiful as he did now. He felt Dave's smile being permanently etched into his brain and his heart. Sensing a blush creeping up, he took his coat off, suddenly feeling to hot. Mentally shaking the thought, he looked Dave in the eyes.

"See what I mean? It comes so easy to you. So why sell yourself short and only apply in-state? With the courses you are taking and the grades you are getting, you'd have no problem getting a scholarship to any school you wanted. Any college would be lucky to have you."

"Well, there are some out-of-state colleges that have been sending me letters…"

"Go for it. Trust me, if you don't, you'll always be wondering what if. So tell me more about these colleges."

"Well, there are a couple in California, a few back in my hometown…"

Kurt drifted off listening to Dave speak. If you had asked him last year he would be friends with David Karofsky, he would have used his perfectly manicured nails to bitch slap you. But now…he knows this is new, but interesting. He would have kept up his inner monologue, but something Dave said caught his attention.

"Wait….Did you say New York?"

"Umm….yeah. They were actually were the first to send me anything."

Without warning, Kurt pounced on Dave and hugged him. "Oh my Gaga, you have to apply! I'm going to be there and it would be nice to have someone there who is attractive and can keep up with me."

"_Oh shit…."_ Kurt thought, "_did I just say that out loud? Stupid Kurt! Way to make the atmosphere awkward and uncomfortable. Besides, I just got out of a relationship. And lets not forget I told him he was sweating and would be balding by the time he was 30. But honestly, I never thought he was unattractive. Even in the past, I never really hated him. Plus he probably has someone else in mind anyway…"_

But when Dave started speaking, Kurt thought that he had missed it and inwardly sighed in relief. Dave, however, was having his own little freakout.

"_Holy mackerel, bitch in a box….did Kurt just say that I was…attractive? I've been waiting for him to take interest in me since elementary school! But…he could still be thinking of Blaine…and even if he wasn't, but more than likely is, I can't make a move since he just got out of a relationship…besides, he told me himself that I'm not his type. So I'll hold on to this friendship as long as I can…he'll never know how much I love him.._"

Kurt seemed to notice Dave sinking in on himself, so he decided to lighten the mood. "Hey, explain to me the differences between football and hockey."

Dave quirked an eyebrow. "Number one, that was really random. Number two, why?"

"Well if I'm coming to see you play, I need to know what I'm looking for, right?"

Dave smiled and began to explain differences to Kurt, both unaware they were being watched. The mysterious stranger sent out a call. "Hey…nothing but….you need to get to McKinley Elementary School now…yeah, Kurt's life depends on it." Job completed, the stranger muttered, "You'll learn not to fuck with me," before stalking away.

Kurt was enjoying the talk when someone suddenly shouted and ran toward them.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM KURT, KAROFSKY!"

Both of their necks snapped up to see Finn. Before anyone could explain, Finn clocked Dave on the side of the face.

"COME NEAR HIM AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

"FINN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Kurt shouted while helping Dave up.

"Well I got a call saying that you were in trouble and to come here as soon as possible." Finn looked sheepishly away, then back again. Boy if looks could kill…

"So you rush up here under the assumption that something is wrong and punch him? If I was in any danger, it would be ME calling you, not someone else!"

"C'mon Kurt! This is KAROFSKY! The dude who made your life hell last year. "

"Yeah, Finn, I was there. We have talked and I have forgiven him."

"Really? You've forgiven the dude who tortured you because you're gay without any reason? Cause I don't"

"Again, Finn, we have talked. That situation is in the past and we've agreed to move on and be friends. And just in case you forgot, it happened to me, so really there Is nothing for you to forgive. The reason for it is none of your business so…"

"I'm gay."

To say that Kurt was shocked was an understatement. Kurt, the master of eloquence, was at a loss for words. He did manage to find his voice again as he faced Dave. "Dave…you don't have to do this."

"No, it's ok. It's gotta come to the light some time right?" Dave took a breath and turned back to Finn. "So like I said, I'm gay. And I used to hate myself for it. At first I knew as the kid with the weird fashion sense…no offense Kurt…but then he came out and it just seemed that everyone accepted him instantly. Of all the people, the tipping point for me was his dad. He never asked any questions and loved him all the more. I knew that would never happen for me. My mom is a super strict Jewish woman who claims that 'all faggots are going to burn in hell.' My dad is more lenient, but doesn't want a 'fairy' or 'poof' for a son…"

Dave took in a shaky breath and wiped his eyes. "I never hated Kurt. If fact, I wanted to be him…still do. I want to be proud of who I am…who I will be. The Dave you knew is gone. Dude, if I could take it all back, I would in a heartbeat, but I can't. All I can do is move forward and, with Kurt's help, I'll get there." He lifted his arms. "Now you know. If you still feel any anger, feel free to take it out on me, cause I'm not gonna stop hanging out with Kurt."

Finn had been looking down the entire time, absorbing what he heard. He looked Dave up and down, as if sizing him up. "I still don't trust you…but if Kurt says you're ok, then I can accept that. See you at home Kurt."

Kurt saw Finn walk out of eyeshot and tackled Dave…again…and hugging him…again.

"I am so proud of you. I can only imagine how hard that was "

"Heh…I did it."

Neither knew how long they held on to each other on that hill; however, neither one wanted to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this one is a bit longer than the previous chapters. Please, please, please read and review. They taste like honey and will make me a happy Kuma (i'm just a bear, doing bear things) :-D**

**I hope you enjoy :-D**

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way through the hallways of McKinley feeling on top of the world. After a blissful picnic with Dave yesterday, nothing could tear him down. He was only elated more when Dave walked up beside him; even better, he wasn't wearing his Bully Whips uniform.<p>

"Good morning Kurt. You seem really happy."

"That's because I really am. Um…Dave, you aren't wearing the Bully Whips attire. Did it get dirty or did you lose it or something?"

"Oh. No, I left it at home. Before I was wearing it because I had to. Now, I don't need to. I'm walking with you because you are my friend, not an obligation."

"Well then," Kurt cheeks flushed the slightest pink, however Dave didn't notice, "I'm glad. I feel the same way." They spent the rest of the time talking about random things, from the upcoming football game to the next time they would meet for another picnic. Kurt felt a pang of sadness when they reached French.

"Well, my class is further down the hall but…um…wanna meet me here after class?"

"It would be my absolute pleasure. Now hurry on, you're going to be late to class."

With a smirk, Dave ran down the hall. Kurt watched him go down the hall, shamelessly eye-fucking him. He started with Dave's arms; gentle enough to hold him when he needed it, but strong enough to twist him into pretzels as he pounded his imprint into his mattress…his floor…his wall…he moved on to Dave's legs, toned from the years of football, full of stamina that would last all night…he saw Dave's face as he turned down the hall, and he was caught thinking of how his smile could brighten the entire world, which lead him to think of what his mouth could do, and how well it could do it…and Dave's ass, because…well he had a perfectly shaped ass, the kind that you could bounce quarters off, and they would land right back in your pocket.

Kurt was brought out of his erotic fantasy by the bell to find he was drooling…literally. There was a small puddle at his feet, and he was relieved that no one saw...or so he thought.

Mercedes Jones had been watching her bestie from the middle of the hallway and had seen his state. She knew what this meant; her boy was falling for someone HARD. She followed his line of sight and definitely liked what she saw. That was until mystery man turned the corner. "_Is that who I think it is? Is that…Karofsky? Oh, HELL TO THE NO! Time to set this boy straight...well not straight per se…but someone has to talk sense to this fool!"_ She never got the chance as the bell rang signaling the beginning of the day. She couldn't do it now, but she would get answers from him by the end of the day.

The day was pretty much the same: Dave would show up to walk Kurt to class, and one there, Dave would head to class and Kurt would ogle him as if he was he was the tallest, most refreshing drink of water in the Sahara Desert. Even the side eyes he got from his fellow students couldn't drown his mood. That was until glee. Dave came close to the room and felt the presence of one Mercedes "Aretha" Jones, who gave her trademark "_you got some fuckin' explaining to do, white boy_" face. Dave took one look and stopped dead in his tracks. "Well, Kurt, I think this is as far as I can go."

"What?" Dave pointed in the direction of Mercedes. "Oh Dolce and Gabbana." Kurt turned and saw Dave's internal debacle written on his face: on one hand, he had promised to make sure that Kurt arrived safely into the classroom; on the other, Mercedes Jones is a scary woman when she is like this. "Don't worry, that look is for me…but to be safe, you should leave now. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt placed a chaste kiss on Dave's cheek and he felt electric course through every fiber of his being. He would have stood there after Dave left, wondering how to explain the remnants of tingling embers on his lips, but, in seconds, Mercedes was there.

"Kurt, I am only gonna ask you this once, and I am going to be as calm as I can…and don't even THINK of bullshittin' me!" She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "Why are you and Karofsky walking around joined at the hip all of a sudden?"

"Look Cedes, I know it seems weird…."

"No Kurt, this is beyond weird. This is unnatural! You are walking around as if last year didn't happen. Reality check, boo; you were his personal target! He broke you and forced you to move away! I should know; I was there to help pick up the pieces. So why in ALL the hell would you put yourself in that position again?"

"I'm not putting myself in any danger. We talked in depth of all the bullshit that happened between us and we came to an understanding. We've decided to try to be friends. And before you asked, no, he has not threatened me or show any signs of the fake Dave we knew before. He's really a sweet person if you got to know him, Cedes. He is extremely intelligent, funny, and nothing like that self-inflicted monster of last year."

Mercedes was not done arguing with him on that one, but there were more important matters to attend to. "Say I did believe that Karofsky has changed, which I don't, and trust me, we are FAR from done with that, you are skating on thin ice crushing on him.

Kurt laughed loud and hearty, but Mercedes knew him well enough to know that it wasn't genuine. "I have no idea…"

"Save it. I saw you outside of French, Kurt. You were staring at him as if you wanted to wear his pants…while he was still in them."

Kurt had to avert his gaze. Her eyes were too pointed, too condescending for him to explain it away. "It's not what it seems…"

"Whatever, Kurt. I'm worried about you boo, and I don't want you to get hurt. Think about it…think about how Blaine would feel.

And just like that, his day turned to shit. He had finally been able to forget about Blaine, but at this moment he recoiled as if he was thrown into ice cold water. "Fuck Blaine. I hope he suffers for the rest of his life." His whole demeanor turned cold. Mercedes actually shivered under his gaze. "He is dead to me."

He attempted to barge into glee, but Mercedes held him until he visibly calmed down. She looked back and saw the club staring at them. She whispered, "We will talk about this later," and let him go. He slunk in and took his seat. He began to think about Blaine. Don't get him wrong, the guy was dog shit on his shoe, but he missed being held by him talking to him. He lifted his head and noticed the assignment for the week; "EMOTION."

"_That should be easy. I'm fucking full of them, getting over Blaine and figuring out my feelings for Dave._"

He noticed Rachel raise her hand and let them know that she and Finn were doing a love song. "Rachel, if you do a love song, I will destroy every piece of Streisand paraphernalia you own. Movies, albums, posters…gone." She opened her mouth to protest, but Kurt simply said, "Try me, Berry."

To say the group was shocked was an understatement. Kurt loved the legendary Streisand as much as Rachel. For him to threaten harm to her works…something was majorly wrong.

"Now if there is nothing else, I will be going."

"What's up with you and Dave," Rachel asked.

Kurt spun on his heels. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why are you acting like he's your new best friend?"

"He and I are trying to build a solid foundation for a friendship. Yeah, he did some terrible things, but that's all in the past. And frankly, I'm getting tired of the questions and having to explain. You don't want to be his friend, fine. But that isn't going to stop me."

"So…you chose to befriend that shithead rather than spend time with Blaine? Wow, no wonder he dumped you," Puck coldly added.

This had Kurt seeing red. Before he realized what was happening, he was across the room and punching Puck in the face. He may have been little, but he packed quite a punch. Puck stumbled back and hit the wall, holding his nose which was most definitely broken. Mercedes and Finn quickly grabbed him. Still struggling against them, his breath was ragged.

"WHAT THE FUCK, TWINKLETOES?" Santana grabbed Puck's undershirt and held it to his nose. "Look, you might be upset that the Hobbit kicked you to the curb, but that shit was way too much!"

"You have no fucking idea, do you? Charismatic Blaine, Dapper Blaine, Perfect FUCKING Blaine. Want to know how perfect your Blaine was? He lied to me, cheated on me, oh and lets not forget he TRIED TO MAKE ME THE SLUT OF THE WARBLERS!" The atmosphere became heavy as Kurt slowly began to regain his grip on the present. "HOW PERFECT IS THAT SON OF A BITCH NOW?" He collapsed into himself, drowning in his own tears. "how perfect is he now…"

He was suddenly wrapped in two strong arms as he cried. He tried to become one with the comfort surrounding him, to meld into the solace and evaporate into nothing.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, you boorish brute?" Rachel immediately chided.<p>

Dave gave her a glare so sharp, as if he was tying to sever her head from her body. "Shut the fuck up troll. I came back because I heard Kurt screaming. I'm here for Kurt. I really don't give a shit what you think about me. And even if I did, it wouldn't be worth it.

"Fuck you, Karofsky" Sam spat. "We are just worried about Kurt considering what happened last year. You owe us an explanation."

"Worried about Kurt? How many of you actually thought that Kurt was the reason for the break-up?" They didn't need to answer; their faces said everything. The only one who reacted was Brittany. She slowly rose from her seat and hugged Kurt, whispering, "Sorry dolphin." It was times like this where Brittany completely amazed him. She would always know what to say and do in times of crisis. She gave him a nod, and he released Kurt, knowing he was in safe hands.

"And I don't owe any of you a damn thing. The only ones who know besides Kurt are Finn, who I owed because he lives with Kurt, and Brittany. In her own way, she figured it out and helped me. Without her, I wouldn't be here. The rest of you? Don't. Deserve. Shit."

Suddenly they were surrounded by silence. In a voice so defeated it pained all who heard it, Kurt said, "Dave, can we just go, please?" Dave gave one more disapproving look around before grabbing Kurt's shoulders and leading out the door. Brittany turned around to go back, but Kurt gripped tightly at her hand, and she followed. It was nice to feel like there was someone from glee club on his side.

Dave led Kurt and Brittany to the football field to get some fresh air. Kurt looked so defeated between him and Brittany. He reached and grabbed Brittany hand over Kurt's shoulder, always keeping in contact with the broken boy. "I'm gonna do something to make you smile, so feel free to laugh at me. I'm gonna sing _I'll Cover You Reprise_ from Rent." He took a breath and started.

The world seemed to stop for Kurt as he listened to Dave. As the melody washed over him, he could swear that he could hear a choir behind Dave. He looked over to Brittney. She was smiling and swaying to the beat. At the end of the song he held the note forever, not once wavering or cracking. He would have kissed Dave right there, had he not realized where he was.

Dave looked down at Kurt, only to see his shocked expression. "You're not laughing. I made it worse, didn't I?"

"No, not at all! It's just…oh my God, Dave…"

"I don't do it often because I'm not like you guys. You guys are awesome."

"Dear Versace, Coco Chanel, and Lagerfeld…that was amazing."

Brittany hummed in agreement. "You could give all the guys in glee a run for their money."

Steeled with new resolve, Kurt had an idea. "The assignment for this week is emotion, right? Well, I have the perfect song, and I'll need both of you for this to work."


End file.
